


The Officer's Secret

by HongJoshuaIsMyBaby



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baker Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Detective Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Killer Jeon Jungkook, Killer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Killer Kim Seokjin | Jin, Killer Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Related, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Good Hyung, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Liar, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Oblivious Kim Taehyung | V, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Police Officer Jeon Jungkook, Protective Kim Seokjin | Jin, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Takes place in New York City, Teacher Kim Namjoon | RM, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, University Student Park Jimin, in the beginning anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongJoshuaIsMyBaby/pseuds/HongJoshuaIsMyBaby
Summary: Jeon Jeongguk is a renowned police officer. Well, that's what most people think. Especially Kim Taehyung, who was assigned to work with him. Unfortunately, Taehyung finds out more than he can bargain for.





	1. I F*cked Up

_"The infamous killer, dubbed 'JK', has successfully managed to divert police attention yet again. Murdering 6 high school students who were studying at a library late last night. If anyone has information about this incident or the killer, please contact—"_

 

Taehyung quickly shut off his TV. He was tired of hearing about the infamous killer 'JK'. Even the best detectives or police couldn't catch him. Well, that's what Taehyung was for.

Although he's young, Taehyung is a great detective. It's why the police chose him to help investigate this killer.

He was also worked with a skilled police officer named Jeon Jeongguk.

Jeongguk was younger than him, but had caught many criminals. More than Taehyung could keep track of.

"Tae? Are you okay? You're spacing out again." Seokjin, Taehyung's older brother, said.

"Sorry, Hyung. I'm fine. Just thinking about the case tomorrow." Taehyung replied.

"Hey, come down to the bakery with me. I'll give you something free of charge."

Taehyung smiled widely. To him, Seokjin was the best big brother he could ask for. "Okay!" He replied happily. 

As they walked, Taehyung's smile faded. "Hyung, I wish we could do this more often." He said.

"I know Tae. But I have to work a lot. If I had things my way, I'd be home with you all the time, cooking yummy things for us," Seokjin replied.

As they opened the door, the bell ringing, they found the bakery nearly empty, save for Yoongi, who Seokjin trusted enough to give a spare key to.

"Morning Yoongi," Seokjin said cheerfully. "It's 12 o' clock," Yoongi replied bluntly, sipping his coffee. "Uh . . . I knew that," Seokjin replied.

"Yoongi Hyung, I got assigned to a new case!" Taehyung beamed. "Really, what?" Yoongi asked.

"The killer 'JK'!" Taehyung exclaimed.

Taehyung swore he saw Yoongi's eyes widen and Seokjin glare at him but he brushed it off.

"R-really? Are you working with anyone else?" Yoongi asked. "An officer named Jeon Jeongguk, he's younger than me. Isn't that hard to believe?" Yoongi chuckled nervously. "Y-yeah," he replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Tae, what do you want to eat?" Seokjin asked.

"Hmm . . ." Taehyung pondered. "A jelly filled donut!"

Seokjin laughed before walking behind the counter to grab one. 

"Thanks Jinnie Hyung! You're the best!" Taehyung exclaimed. 

"Tae, you should get going if you're planning on meeting up with Jimin today," Seokjin suggested.

"Okay Hyung. Bye Hyung, bye Yoongi Hyung!" Taehyung said, exiting the bakery.

* * *

 

"Idiot! You almost gave it away!" Seokjin yelled, scolded Yoongi.

"Like you did any better, glaring at me like that," Yoongi retorted.

"I never would've thought  _Taehyung_ would get that case," he whispered.

"Well, it's Taehyung. If he's working with someone. It means he'll trust them.  _We don't have to worry."_

 


	2. Who We Are

_A young man, not even the age of 21 yet, sat on a chair in an old, seemingly rundown, textile factory, his clothing stained a dark shade of red._

_He smiled to himself, his mask hiding it._

_"Such a mess. Hyung's will get mad at me."_

_"You're right. We will." Another young man said, walking up behind him._

_The younger one chuckled._

_"Hi Hyung~"_

_"We're all here, JK."_

_"Really? Is this some sort of reunion, then?"_

_"You know damn well what this is about."_

_"As straightforward as always, Yoongi~"_

_"Shut up."_

_"Sorry. Suga. Is this about the case tomorrow?"_

_"Congratulations, you're a genius."_

_"Don't worry. If other detectives can't catch me. This kid won't."_

_"You're lucky he's dense. And my brother."_

_"Besides. If he finds out, I can just kill him~"_

_"No, you can't."_

_"Wow, I'd expect Jin to say that before you did Suga~"_

_"JK, you're not going to kill him. Understood?"_

_"Fine~"_

_"I can't wait for tomorrow to end."_

_"Me too Hyung~"_

 


	3. Suspicions

"Hey, Jiminie. Can I tell you something?" Taehyung asked.

"Sure, Tae," Jimin replied.

"Something a bit  _weird_ happened earlier." "What do you mean?"

"When I was talking with Yoongi Hyung and Jinnie Hyung, when I mentioned the case I got, they acted weird."

"How so?" Jimin asked.

"Yoongi was tensed and Jinnie was glaring at him." Taehyung replied.

"Maybe you should ask Jin about it," Jimin said, biting into his sandwich. "I doubt you'd get a legit answer from Yoongi."

"I'll try, thanks Jiminie!" Taehyung said, giving the older a hug.

"N-no problem," Jimin replied, blushing as Taehyung walked away from him.

* * *

 

"Jinnie Hyung! Are you home?" Taehyung yelled, entering the front door to their house.

He got no response.

"Maybe he's still at the bakery!"

Taehyung walked down to the bakery, only to find it closed.

"Eh? Where could he be?"

As Taehyung turned around, he saw Yoongi sitting on a bench not far from him.

"Yoongi Hyung!" He yelled, surprising the older.

"Yah, Taehyung, I'm trying to read." Yoongi replied harshly.

"Have you seen Jin Hyung? I can't find him." Taehyung asked.

"He's probably still at the library. The rundown one."

"Thanks Hyung!" Taehyung exclaimed before running off.

"This kid is trying to figure something out," Yoongi whispered, grabbing his phone.

* * *

 

"Jin Hyung!" Taehyung yelled, finally finding his brother who was reading a cook book.

"Tae? What are you doing here?" Seokjin asked.

"I wanna ask you something."

"What is it?" Seokjin questioned.

"Umm, earlier, why were you glaring at Yoongi? And why was he so surprised about my case?"

Seokjin's face paled.

"Tae, it was n-nothing. Promise."

"Are you sure?" Taehyung questioned.

"Positive. Don't worry about it"


	4. Phone Call

_"Hoseok, we need to talk."_

_"Is this really that important? I'm practicing."_

_"Yes, it is."_

_"What?"_

_"Taehyung's getting suspicious."_

_"WhAt?!?!"_

_"Calm down. Jin will convince him nothing's wrong."_

_"How can you be so sure? If either of you are around JK, mask or no, you act suspicious."_

_"Like you don't?"_

_"Not important. What if Taehyung wants to become friends with JK? He'll be around you and Jin more."_

_"Well, we're gonna have to hope that doesn't happen."_

_"If it does, what're you gonna do?"_

_". . ."_

_"YOONGI!"_

_"I'll ask JK."_

_"What if he wants to kill Taehyung? What then?"_

_"He won't. I won't let him."_

_"Protective, huh? Well, if your plan fails, all Hell could break loose."_

_"I know."_

_"I've gotta go. By the way, enjoy your little crush on Taehyung~"_

_"Bye. Wait, WHAT?!?!?!"_

* * *

 

"Jung Hoseok, I swear to God if we weren't on the same side I would've killed you by now," Yoongi mumbled, putting his phone into his back pocket. 

"Yoongi. We need to talk." "What, Jeongguk?" "It's about that guy. Kim Taehyung."

"I told you before. You can't kill him." "It's not that."

Yoongi looked at Jeongguk, skeptically. "What is it then?"

Jeongguk looked around, making sure no one was eavesdropping on them, and said, "Follow me."

* * *

 

"Jin? Are you worried about Taehyung?" Namjoon, Seokjin's boyfriend, asked.

"A little. He's messing around with a dangerous killer, why wouldn't I be worried?" Seokjin replied.

That was a lie. He wasn't worried about the fact that Jeongguk would hurt Taehyung. He was worried that Taehyung would figure Jeongguk out. That would unleash Hell.

"He'll be fine, promise. It's Taehyung. The kid's so friendly that if he met JK, they'd become best friends." Namjoon said.

_Shit._

That was something Seokjin didn't want. If Jeongguk and Taehyung became friends, it could risk  _everything._

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

 

"Tomorrow's gonna be great, Jiminie!" Taehyung exclaimed, latching onto the older's arm.

"You sure? There's a lot of ri—" "Let's not focus on those!"

"What if I solve this case? It'll be a miracle!"

"Taehyung-ah, you're getting a bit ahead of yourself."

"Ehehehe, sorry Jiminie."

"I'm gonna be sad tomorrow."

"Eh, why?"

"It'll be a whole day without you!"

Taehyung laughed. "Jiminie, I'll miss you too. What if I bring you something from the investigation?"

"Can you do that?"

"Uh . . . Yes?"

It was Jimin's turn to laugh. "Just don't get in trouble, okay?"

"Okay, Jiminie!"

 


	5. Investigation

          "Taehyung, are you done in there yet? You're taking forever," Seokjin complained, waiting outside of the bathroom.

"Sorry, Hyung! I've been done. I just got lost in my thoughts," Taehyung said, scratching the back of his neck, nervously.

"Tae, don't be so nervous. I'm sure you'll do great on this case."

"Jinnie Hyung, do you  _really_ think I can solve this?" Taehyung questioned.

"Tae, I'd be a horrible brother if I didn't think you could."

Taehyung smiled brightly. "Hyung, I'll do my best!" He exclaimed.

"You should get going if you don't want to be late," Seokjin suggested.

"Oh! You're right! Bye Hyung!"

* * *

 

Seokjin watched as Taehyung exited the door, and exhaled deeply.

He couldn't take much more of this. Lying to his younger brother every day.

He knew he would break soon.

He grabbed his phone and dialed Yoongi's number.

"Jin Hyung, I'm a little busy right now, my raps don't write themselves," Yoongi growled.

"Can you make an acception? Please?"

". . ."

"Please, Yoongi?"

" . . . _Fine."_

* * *

 

Taehyung walked excitedly along the sidewalk, Jeongguk next to him.

"I'm really looking forward to this case, are you? Do you think we'll catch JK? What if this is like some sort of movie where he's not the only killer? . . . Am I annoying you?"

Jeongguk forced a smile. This kid was starting to piss him off. But, he couldn't kill him.

"No. I'm just not used to people who are so talkative. Other officers aren't exactly  _cheerful."_ He replied.

"Oh . . . uhm . . . If—" "We're here."

The two walked into the library, the smell of rotted leather and corpses rang throughout the air.

While Taehyung skrunched his nose in disgust, Jeongguk simply continued to walk forward, not caring if Taehyung could keep up.

" _He's so calm. I must look like an idiot. Damn. He doesn't talk much, shy, maybe? I should talk to him."_ Taehyung thought to himself.

"Jeongguk, how long have you been a police officer?"  _Well that's a start, I guess._

"3 years and 5 months." Jeongguk answered bluntly.

"Wow, so you've been working ever since JK started his murders? Wait . . . wouldn't that mean you were still in highschool?"

"Yes." Jeongguk said through gritted teeth. God this kid asked to many questions. At least Yoongi gave him some information on what Taehyung was like beforehand.

"That's so cool! What made you want to become a police officer?" Taehyung asked.

"I'm not sure, actually. I just wanted to. We should focus on investigating the crime."

"Ah, right!"

* * *

 

Throughout the entire investigation, Taehyung had noticed that Jeongguk was a bit careless with finding evidence.

Well, Jeongguk wasn't exactly a detective like him, but that still didn't keep him from being a little suspicious.

" _Jeongguk! You forgot to check there!"_ He had to tell him that more time than he could keep track of. 

He could've sworn he saw Jeongguk glare at him each time, but then again, he probably  _was_  being a bit annoying.

"Did you find anything useful?" Taehyung asked.

Jeongguk shook his head, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Dammit! Why is this guy so hard to find?!?!" Taehyung yelled, turning around and kicking a nearby rock, not seeing Jeongguk smirking behind him.

" _You're just not looking hard enough~"_


	6. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update I've been really busy!!

To say Taehyung was furious with himself as he walked along the dimly lit street was an understatement. He was  _seething._

He almost  _never_ came out empty handed when investigating, so why did he this time?

Taehyung's frowning face turned into a scowl as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets. Normally he wouldn't allow himself to appear agitated, but he couldn't help it.

"It isn't fair," he mumbled. "I've never been  _this_ empty handed with a case before, so why now?!" His mumbling turned into yelling as he found himself angrier as each second passed.

"I should calm down, Hyung always said anger clouds people's thoughts and makes them irrational."

As Taehyung looked up from the sidewalk, he found himself in an unfirmiliar part of town.  _In front of an old textile mill._

* * *

 

"Yoongi Hyung? Why do you look so nervous? You need to ease up!" Hoseok said, to the shorter male in front of him who was staring out of the dusty window at the rain.

"Sorry, something just doesn't seem  _right._ Something's  _off."_ Hoseok looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm not sure . . . But I don't think Jeongguk's safe here," Yoongi said, his eyes narrowing at the rain.

"Look, I'm sure it's nothing, Yoongi. If it makes you feel any better, we can go look around."

"No, I'll look by myself, you stay here." Yoongi ordered.

"Hyung?"

"Stay here, okay?"

". . . Okay . . ."

* * *

 

" _This place is creepy . . ."_ Taehyung thought, staring at the outside of the run down building. " _Something's off about this place."_

As Taehyung stared at the building, he heard a door creaking.  _Someone's here!_ Panicking, he quickly ducked behind a nearby bush, his heart beating rapidly.

He heard footsteps approaching his direction and placed a hand over his mouth to muffle his breath.  _Crap! What if they catch me?!_

He heard the footsteps stop, and peaked over the bush to see the person.

 _A mask?_ They were wearing a mask, so Taehyung couldn't see their face. However when they turned, Taehyung  _knew._

The piercing on their ear was unique.  _Extremely unique. It only belonged to one person in the whole town._

_Yoongi?_

The footsteps began again and soon disappeared, letting Taehyung lift himself up from the dirt. Maybe that wasn't a good idea.

Taehyung yelped silently and fell backwards, grasping his right hand in shock. A  _knife_ laid before him on the ground, stained with dried and fresh blood.

However it wasn't just  _any_ knife. It was engraved with a small carving of a bunny.  _It belongs to someone._

"Why would this be here? More importantly, what is  _Yoongi_ doing here? Is he in trouble? I need to get inside that place," Taehyung whispered to himself.

"Time to be stealthy, I guess."

* * *

 

"Yoongi, did you find anything?" Hoseok asked, smiling at the other.

"No, but that doesn't mean my nervousness is gone," Yoongi replied, clenching his fists.

"Maybe you should tell Jeongguk—" "No! I'll find this out on my own!" Yoongi yelled.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so stubborn," Hoseok sighed.

* * *

 

Taehyung held his breath as scaled the building. There was a vent on the top of the building he could use to sneak inside, if he were caught now, it would be over.

"Almost there!" He thought to himself.

As he pulled himself up onto the roof, he looked down, seeing if anyone had seen him. Seeing no one, he turned around and headed towards the vent.

As he climbed in, he had a sudden moment of realisation.  _He never thought over what he would do when he got inside._

"I'm so dead," he mumbled.

As Taehyung got inside, he found himself in some sort of  _bedroom?_ "People are living here?" He mumbled.

As he looked around the room, he found several knifes and bottles of rat poison littering a nearby desk. The more he looked around, the more terrified he got. He was in the room of a  _murderer._

He soon found the bedside table a cue to leave the room. _Immediately_.

On the beside table, perfectly framed, was a picture of  _himself. Of Taehyung._

As he bolted towards the door, he saw the doorknob begin to move.

_Hide._

Taehyung ducked under the bed, covering his mouth yet again, in an attempt to stay quiet.

Two feet stopped in front of him, facing the bedside table.  _They're looking at the photo!_

A voice spoke, startling Taehyung.

"I should be a better Hyung. Not hiding secrets from you. But if you knew you would hate me. I'm sorry for being a bad Hyung TaeTae. I'll tell you someday. Hopefully."

_Wait, Jin? This is Jin's room? That means . . ._

**_My own brother is a killer!_ **


	7. Encounter pt.2

Taehyung's eyes widened as he went over the current situation he was in.  _Jin? A killer?_ He wanted to refuse it, but he couldn't. He'd seen, or rather  _heard_ enough to convince himself.

He saw the footsteps move over to the desk littered, from what Taehyung got to see at least, knives and various types of poison.  _Does this mean that Jin is skilled with poison? Scary . . ._

"He said to bring Arsenic, we use that one a lot. If JK keeps asking me to use it we'll have to start using the Cyanide . . . He won't be happy about that . . . " Jin said to himself, scanning the glass bottles filled with the lethal substances.

 _Wait . . . JK? My own brother is working with JK?!_ Taehyung's eyes widened, and he clenched his fist, the shock overwhelming him.

"I shouldn't keep him waiting, he gets mad when he waits for too long," Jin said, before exiting the room.

Taehyung let out a breath of air, finally being alone.  _First Yoongi's here, now Jin, what is this?_

However Taehyung couldn't simply ignore what his brother had said. JK is  _here._ This is Taehyung's chance. He could  _finally_ find out who he is. Or better yet . . .

Gathering all the courage he could muster, Taehyung grabbed the nearly empty bottle of Arsenic from the desk and shoved it into his pocket.  _He could end JK's killing forever._

He opened the door enough so that he could see the hallway that greeted him. Seeing nobody, he quietly snuck out of the room and headed to his right, seeing an elevator that went to a floor above him and down to the first floor and basement.

Taehyung chose the floor above him as he was almost certain the first floor would be an instant death trap for him. Well really anywhere in this place would be.

As he stepped into the elevator, he felt an overwhelming fear come over him.  _Did he really think killing JK in his own hideout would be easy?_

Taehyung froze for a second as the elevator doors opened. The third floor was so . . .  _Different . . ._ From the second. The paint was peeling, there were holes in the floor, and the walls were littered with . . . drawings? It felt ominous.

There was only one room on this floor. _"It must be JK's_ ," Taehyung thought to himself.

As he slowly walked up to the door, Taehyung shivered for a moment.  _The moment he sees me, he'll try to kill me._

Taking a breath, Taehyung opened the door, trying not to make a sound as the door creaked at the force.

However what he found surprised him. The room was  _empty._ Save for the furniture.

He spotted an arrangement of items ranging from knives to axes littering the wall, and drawings covering almost the entire floor.

_"Why are you here?"_

_Shit._

Taehyung nearly screamed, turning around meeting a  _bunny mask. Bunnies? The knife outside must've been JK's._

"Answer me!" JK growled at him.

"I–I," Taehyung stuttered. He couldn't form words, he was too scared.

"You  _shouldn't_ be here," the coldness of JK's voice was enough to send shivers down Taehyung's spine. " _Get out."_

"A–aren't you going to . . . Kill me?" Taehyung finally managed to find his voice, although it sounded very timid.

" _Do you want me to?~"_ He could hear the playfulness in JK's voice, and it . . .  _Enticed him._

"Why would you keep me alive? I know where your hideout is, don't I?" Taehyung had the upper hand here. He could blackmail JK.

"If I killed you,  _they_ would kill me. But if you tell  _anyone_ where our hideout is . . . You won't see sunlight ever again." JK's voice lost it's playfulness and sounded almost empty.

" _Besides, you'll be fun to manipulate~"_

_Manipulate?_

"Follow me." JK ordered him.

"Huh?" Taehyung lost his train of thought.

" _I said 'follow me'. I won't say it again."_

Taehyung lowered his head and walked behind the younger, shaking as he didn't know what would happen.

"I'm getting you out of here undetected." JK's words surprised him. "If the other's see you, it won't be good."

Taehyung stared at him. For someone two years younger than him, he seemed so much stronger. Taehyung almost couldn't believe it, until he remembered that JK is a killer. He  _has_ to be stronger than him.

JK led him to a wall that had been seemingly untouched, the paint appearing almost brand new. JK reached out and touched the wall, revealing a secret opening.

"Head through here. It'll take you back to the city."

Taehyung couldn't believe what was happening. JK, a mass murderer, was _helping_ him. He was at a loss for words. But eventually, he managed to find them, surprising JK.

" _Thank you."_

 


	8. Nightmare

_Cold._

_Taehyung was cold._

_Why?_

_It was pitch black. He couldn't see._

_"Is he awake?"_

_Someone's with him?!_

_"He's scared."_

_Two people?_

_He tried moving, but his limbs wouldn't cooperate._

_He was tied up._

_"Moving won't work, idiot."_

_Three people?!_

_Taehyung was panicking now._

_He began to squirm and try to break himself free._

_He felt something cold touch his throat._

_Metal._

_"That's not a good idea."_

_Four._

_He tried to speak, but his words wouldn't escape his mouth._

_"Taehyung. Why are you here? Do you want to die that badly?"_

_What?_

_"I told you to leave. Why did you come back?"_

_. . . JK?_

_"Taehyung, we trusted you."_

_I don't understand._

_"We have no choice, TaeTae"_

_Jin . . . Help me . . ._

_"You told him."_

_Him?_

_"Goodbye, Taehyung."_

_No!_


	9. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it so hard to come up with chapter titles omg I'm so unoriginal ugh

"TaeTae? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost, is something wrong?" Jin asked, looking at Taehyung with worry.

"I'm  _fine,_ Hyung." Taehyung replied coldly. "I'm going for a walk."

"Tae—" "I said I'm fine Hyung! Leave me alone!" Jin stood there shocked. Taehyung would  _never_ yell at him like that.

"Something  _is_ wrong," he whispered to himself.

* * *

 

Taehyung went over the nightmare he had in his head. Who was  _him?_ He told somebody were JK was hiding, but  _who?_

As Taehyung pondered, he bumped into someone.

"Jeongguk?" It was strange to Taehyung seeing the younger in regular clothes instead of a police uniform.

"Hey. Taehyung, right?" Jeongguk replied to him. "What're you doing here?"

"I went for a walk."

"By yourself? Isn't that a little stupid?" Jeongguk was smirking.

"I can defend myself, you know," Taehyung growled at him.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Huh?" Taehyung had completely forgotten about the knife that sliced his palm.

_'You told him.'_

"I-it was nothing. I just tripped and scraped my hand on the ground."

"Are you sure? That doesn't look like a scrape." Screw Jeongguk and his observations.

"I'm  _fine."_ Taehyung was losing his patience.

"You're lying."

_Dammit Jeongguk._

* * *

 As Jin was cleaning up the living room, he noticed Taehyung's jacket sprawled out on the floor.

"He  _never_ leaves it on the ground like this," he thought.

As Jin picked up the jacket, he noticed something fall out of one of the pockets.

He picked it up, wondering what it was. He couldn't believe it.

"This . . . This is Arsenic . . .  _My_ Arsenic . . ."

* * *

 

 "So you accidentally got into a fight?  _You?"_ Jeongguk's tone was smug. It made Taehyung want to slap him.

"I was so deep in thought I hadn't realized how far I'd walked. I couldn't even recognize where I was!" That wasn't exactly a lie. Taehyung  _didn't_ know where he was.

"I'm surprised you came out alive."

"Well it's easy to run away once you kick them in the ankle," It really  _is,_ trust me.

Jeongguk smiled at him.  _Smiled._

"What? Why are you smiling?" 

"Maybe you  _do_ have the guts to catch JK," Jeongguk winked at him playfully before he proceeded to walk away.

_"What in the hell just happened_?"

 


	10. Lunch Break?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with school and have been neglecting my fanfiction I feel so bad but I'm working on updating more frequently ^^;

_This is bad, this is bad, this is **so bad**_

Jin frantically paced around his living room, clutching the nearly empty bottle of Arsenic in his right hand.

Why would  _Taehyung_ of all people have this?

When Jin noticed the bottle missing from his desk he had just assumed that Hoseok or Yoongi had taken it, not that someone had  _stolen_ it.

_'If Taehyung had it does that mean he knows what I am? Is that why he stormed out of the house?'_ Jin couldn't believe it.

_"Taehyung knows I'm a killer . . ."_

Jin knew he shouldn't be shocked. Taehyung was bound to find out eventually. There was just one thing he didn't understand.

**_How did Taehyung not get spotted by any of us?_**

* * *

 

"Taehyung, is something bothering you?" Jeongguk asked.

"Huh? Oh, o-of course not! I was just . . . wondering if Jimin was busy today . . . ."

"Jimin? Is he a friend of yours?" Jeongguk eyed Taehyung suspiciously, obviously aware the older was lying.

"Yeah! He's my best friend! I'm just waiting for him to go to lunch so I can meet him."

"I'm on my lunch break as well. Don't have to go back until 2, maybe I could join you guys. After all, I have a feeling that you and I are going to get paired up a lot,"

Jeongguk's smile as he said those words didn't seem friendly at all. 

"You . . . Want to join . . . Us?" Taehyung was generally surprised, normally it was just him and Jimin. Nobody else really ever joined.

"Umm . . . I-I guess you can join. I'm sure Jimin won't mind." Taehyung was a bit intimidated by Jeongguk's  _smile,_ so he ended up agreeing.

* * *

 

Jimin was surprised by Jeongguk wanting to actually eat lunch with him and Taehyung.

Jimin had sat on the right side of the table while Taehyung sat on the left and Jeongguk was next to Taehyung.

"So,  _Jeongguk,_ when did you and Taehyung become friends?" Jimin asked, slightly irritated that Jeongguk got the spot next to Taehyung. 

"Well, I wouldn't call us friends just yet! I mean we've only—" "He was the detective who helped me on the case of JK. I would call us friends." 

Jeongguk hadn't let Taehyung finish his sentence.

"So . . . Are you guys friends or not?" 

"Well . . . If Jeongguk thinks we're friends then I guess we are." Taehyung answered timidly.

"Hey,  _Jimin,_ how old are you?" Jeongguk asked, using the same irritated tone Jimin used before.

 "I'm 23. I'm a little older than Taehyung." Jimin replied quietly.

"You're 23?! Seriously?! I mean I don't know what to be more surprised of; the fact that you're 23 and that short or that you're  _older_ than Taehyung!" 

Jeongguk was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes while a bright red faced Jimin glared at him.

"J-Jeongguk, don't make fun of Jiminie please," Taehyung pleaded, placing his hand on Jeongguk's shoulder.

Jeongguk had instantly froze the moment Taehyung's hand met with his shoulder.

_"Tae . . . Let go of me~"_

 


	11. Forget It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I'm not sure what should happen next in the story if anyone has a suggestion you can leave it in the comments 😊

_"Tae, let go of me~"_

Taehyung instantly let go at Jeongguk's tone of voice. It was completely unaltered  _malice._

"J-Jeongguk, are you . . . Alright . . .?" Taehyung asked, worrying why Jeongguk spoke like that.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm fine. Just not used to people touching me out of the blue like that." Jeongguk's response was quick.

"So you just . . . Aren't used to people touching you? What about you're parents?" Jimin asked, unwilling to believe Jeongguk.

". . ." Jeongguk was silent for a moment. "They . . . Died . . . When I was young."

"Oh . . . Jeongguk . . . I . . . I didn't know . . ." Jimin was quiet as he said those words. 

" . . ." Taehyung was quiet for a moment. " Hey, lunch is almost over Jiminie. You should get back to your classes." 

"Oh, alright bye Tae," he said, giving a hug to Taehyung. "Bye Jeongguk."

* * *

 

"Jeongguk, are you  _sure_ you're okay?" Taehyung asked as Jeongguk was silent as they walked.

He was greeted by more silence.

"Jeongguk?"

More silence.

_"Jeongguk!"_

Jeongguk's head snapped up, startling Taehyung.

"Are . . . You okay?" Taehyung asked again.

"I was just spacing out don't worry," Jeongguk's smile seemed genuine this time.

"Good. I was kinda worried since you weren't talking." Taehyung smiled widely.

"Tae," Jeongguk said quietly. "Yknow . . . You're a good person, even if you can be a little annoying."

Taehyung smiled again. 

"Hey, Jeongguk. How . . . How did your parents die?"

". . ."

"Jeongguk?"

"Tae . . . Please just forget I ever mentioned it." 

Jeongguk walked off, leaving Taehyung in silence.


	12. Group Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make artwork for this story? I'm not sure.

"Jin, exactly  _why_ are we having a meeting?" JK said, crossing his legs as he sat in his chair.

"It's about Taehyung," Jin said softly.

JK visibly flinched in his seat, as did Yoongi. Fortunately, the others didn't notice.

"What about him?" Hoseok asked, eyebrows raised.

"He  ** _knows_** ," Jin's words echoed around them.

"How can you be sure?" JK asked, hands clenching into fists.

"He had my bottle of arsenic in the pocket of his jacket."

_'He stole something?! Dammit I should've checked his pockets,'_ JK thought to himself.

"That day I had an uneasy feeling. It was that day, wasn't it?" Yoongi spoke, causing JK to retort.

"Did you ever  _see_ him though?"

"No but—"

"He would've had to have leave through the first floor. The second has no exits and neither does the third." JK lied through his teeth, Jin glaring at him as he spoke.

"Then when  _did_ he come here?" Hoseok asked, nervously.

"Probably on the day we weren't here. That was Saturday wasn't it?" JK said, smiling under his mask.

The others nodded their heads while Jin was silent.

_JK was lying and Jin knew it._

_JK was **protecting** Taehyung._


	13. Forgiving is not an Option

Taehyung sat on his bed, blankets curled up all around him. He didn't want to get up.

He didn't want to face his  _murderer_ of a brother.

Taehyung was supposed to be a detective, yet he couldn't figure out that his own  _brother_ was a killer?

He heard a knock on his door. ' _The 5th time.'_

"Tae, you can't stay in your room all day. You have to eat," Jin's voice was laced with worry.

"Go away!" Taehyung replied harshly, throwing a shoe at the door.

"Tae . . ." Jin began. "I left some food in the fridge if you want it. I have to go."

* * *

Taehyung spent another hour inside his room, the pain of hunger growing stronger.

He groaned as he got up from his bed, walking to the bathroom.

He quickly showered and looked at himself in the mirror.

His hair was a mess and his eyebags were darker than usual.

Taehyung walked down to the kitchen, hugging his arms as it was 40° and all he was wearing was a light T-shirt and shorts.

He reached for the handle to the fridge before stopping midway.

Did he  _really_ trust the food Jin put in there?

Taehyung  _wanted_ to trust his brother but he  _couldn't._

_So he chose to starve._

* * *

 _Cold._ All Taehyung had on his mind was  _cold._

He was still wearing his pajamas, so he was freezing.

_'I'm hungry, tired and cold. Could this day get any worse?'_

_Rain._

Taehyung was visibly shivering now, his teeth chattering.

" _Are you okay?"_ A familiar voice rang out behind him and he felt a warm jacket being put over his shoulders.

Taehyung looked behind him, and smiled.

"Jeongguk?"

* * *

"Why, exactly we're you walking in rainy weather in your pajamas?" Jeongguk asked.

"Well I kinda just walked out of my house without thinking," Taehyung's eyes were focused on the ground.

"You're mad at someone aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" Taehyung looked up at him.

"You look upset." Jeongguk said softly.

"I  _am_ mad but I don't think anything will help. I won't forgive them.  _Ever."_

 

 


End file.
